


[独法]The Pain You Fear The Most

by IreneLarwills



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneLarwills/pseuds/IreneLarwills
Summary: 舊文，故事框架源自於Lee Pace主演電影THE FALL/墜入。人類版本AU，學生路德維希×舞劇演員仏。弗朗西斯的叙述似乎结束了。他把自己封闭在厚重的纱帐里，一声不吭。
Relationships: France/Germany (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	[独法]The Pain You Fear The Most

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇是被lofter吞掉的物體之一。

1

我的痛苦终归于宁静。

亚平宁波浪起伏的苍翠之上有个后生，老者般言语。血色长袍披挂到肩颈，执剑的左手不停地熟练重复着华丽的砍杀动作，破空声震响他自己的耳膜。他有无数唐璜的情妇和爱德蒙·唐泰斯的财产，却在盛夏当口抛下一切驰马出城，到这儿又让母马漫无目的地四处打转，眼睛始终看着一个遥不可及的点。

给我几张好点的羊皮纸…不不不，简单的信纸就够了。

他突然想起什么，把头转向其他地方。他饥火烧肠，总算打定主意驾马拐到一处小酒馆落脚。还没闻够烤肉的味道和十足的酒气，就听见众酒客霎时屏息，海盗玛蒂娜的飞刀擦着他正脸飞过，片开香槟瓶口，爆裂的酒花伴随粗鲁的欢呼喷溅到木板上，留下小片鸦青色的墨印。

“墨水，路德。”

弗朗西斯撩开病床纱帐。不出所料，白墙上已然斜向迸裂一块黑迹。两双眼睛一同瞟过去。

“迟些时候我再弄干净。”

“或许我们等会儿就会忘记这件事。”

弗朗西斯把桌板支起来。它螺丝松脱后总往右倒。他又忘记提醒查房护士给他一个扳手。

单手工作不大方便，但并不笨拙——路德维希用左手拇指把墨囊旋回笔杆里，才发现有一小行金色刻印。

安珀。

弗朗西斯接过钢笔，抬起右腿给小桌板做支撑。

“既然他出现在亚平宁，主角就叫米开朗基罗吧。”

路德的注意力在吱呀作响的支架上。他表情有些微妙，望望四周桌台。

“不行，名字太长了。叫拉斐。”弗朗西斯说出这个名字时顿了顿，仔细在信纸上写下第一行致意。

拉斐差点变成《一条安达鲁狗》里被剃刀剖了眼球的女士。玛蒂娜在炫技的时刻遇见这位不速之客，热情地招呼他赌酒，输家要切根手指头。不需要说清是与他一见钟情或是水火不容，反正，他俩到最后都会睡在一起，就像拉斐和他所有情妇那样。

他的运气有如他自身梦境，操控自如，满盘皆赢。最终，被切块的是一头烤羊。

星粒浸漫夜幕，四匹跑马嘶声冲出酒肆草棚。玛蒂娜领了两个手下，箭手伊莱莎与领航员莱波雷洛。伊莱莎一头红棕发，身姿轻越，有永远取不完的箭袋，目力可及五里；莱波雷洛腆着虚胖肚子，走到哪里都爱摆弄他的金制六分仪。

不带上吟游诗人给你写颂贺吗，女士？

他们都是一身纯白色的内衬与黑袍，除了拉斐。

怎么，让他们跟在我身后吹哨笛、弹鲁特琴？

“他们去哪？寻找风车？”路德用铁钳边拧紧螺丝边问道。

不，拉斐不会去找些缥缈又愚蠢的东西，但他确实开始怀疑起自己是否为虚无本身。

他对玛蒂娜说，我的目的地是世界尽头。可能是索伦之眼，死亡谷，抑或是令我深陷火海的蛾摩拉。

玛蒂娜只是摇头道：可能你变成盐柱会有意思些。不如回酒馆吃些东西，比如说烤鸡和冰可乐。

弗朗西斯向路德歪头明示。“我也和玛蒂娜一个想法。”

这自是难以实现。不过谁不能在床上做会儿梦呢。

天际滚几响闷雷。医院墙壁早在清晨渗出浅灰水迹。呼吸不畅。久而未见的消极情绪涌上来，路德维希烦躁地拉两下领口。他觉得手臂的石膏里全是焐出的汗液，药味渐浓。

“弗朗西斯。”

“嗯？”

路德维希看着他鸢紫的幽邃瞳色。“这个故事…很跳跃。”

“我看见什么就说什么。”

“我知道。伊莱莎是护士爱丽丝小姐，莱波雷洛是每天来清扫的达米安先生。”

“达米安有个单片眼镜——六分仪。莱波雷洛还是唐璜的侍从。现成的故事总得动联想，你也试试。”

路德维希看他翘起的睫毛。

“……章鱼腿，菌盖，女孩纱裙的衣褶。”

“你可能还会想到蜻蜓翅膀。看，谁抓得住脱缰野马呢。”

两张信纸写得满满当当。

弗朗西斯分别折好它。

“我在纸背标了号。放进两个信封，纸条上的地址对应给邮差。至于邮票，我床头抽屉里一个全新的红皮本里还夹着五六张。”

“噢，还有一件事，路易。我能在你石膏上签名吗？”

2

芬洛边陲某个蓝漆砖房，是玛蒂娜的出生地。

私生女的落魄与疯狂经历自不必说，九岁的她一大早钻进刚结识的先生的商船里躲起来。十多年，大海蚕食她青春，代价是被她的狂野驾驭，眼见她驰骋高歌。

直到某天，一根曲棍球杆击断了她手臂。

“是曲棍球杆吧？”弗朗西斯抱着个小画板，窸窸窣窣。

“嗯。但我又不是玛蒂娜。”路德维希随手把玻璃药瓶当镇纸，往一本大部头的书页压上去，左手快速地在笔记本上摘抄几行字，头也没抬。他右手石膏上有两句连笔到看不清字母的法文。弗朗西斯说，反正那是些鼓励。

“你就当是嘛。”“不。况且…曲棍球杆？”“好吧。”

直到某天，有条白鲨啃了她一条小臂的肉，她利落砍下，不久便装上剑刃。这片海上狗咬狗的定则让她收获了不少人的耳朵。而拉斐？他的作恶经历少得多，却致命。他的第一次，往蜜罐里拌了些番木鳖碱，絮叨的奴隶主舅舅就在扭曲的苦笑中死在了长餐桌的另一头。那是他吃得最愉快的一次早餐，鲜红色的番茄酱盖满了牛肉与生菜。

她为什么出现在那儿？

小友，我也不明白。炎夏会在拉斐想清楚原委之前把他烤成人干。

“昨天的故事停顿在晚上。”

“抱歉。我记错了。”

他们热爱星夜下狂奔。

玛蒂娜（大笑）：莱波雷洛，这个不听话的毛头小子想去世界终点。

莱波雷洛：为您效劳，先生。

玛蒂娜：噢，莱波雷洛，你这叛徒！

拉斐：如果因此决斗，你们船长走前可没有捎上燧发枪。

玛蒂娜：您想错了，拉斐先生。我们还有小伊莱莎。她对付离间者的利箭从来擦得寒光闪亮。

伊莱莎（画外音）：波诺伏瓦先生。星期五，您该换药啦。

“哦…是爱丽丝。”

这个意大利女孩柔声细气的。棕红色长发根梢向内蜷曲，嘴唇上有刚抹掉的口红淡痕，还新修了漂亮的眉尾。

“爱丽丝小姐。”

“嗯？”

“如果拿不定主意，酒红色更适合您。”

她听懂了这话，抿唇笑着点头，没有回答。等到她带着一托盘的绷带和药水离开，弗朗转向路德维希。

“我本想问问伊莱莎介不介意有个小男友…她今晚恐怕有约，路易。”

他说得云里雾里，但路德维希马上反应过来。“我没有那种意思。”

今日愈发闷热。路德维希闻到远处因雨而蒸起的潮湿暑气，顺手关窗。

“See the pyramids along the Nile.”

弗朗西斯和爱丽丝聊过一通后好像心情不错。“Watch the sunrise from a tropic isle.”

路德抬头，刚好和他的视线碰上。前者还想再听下去；后者以为吵到了正在抄录的朋友，便没再继续。

静默几分钟，弗朗西斯取下画。

“好了，路易。帮我贴在墙上吧。”

他们果然把墨水的事情忘了。

路德维希接过去。一个长袍男人位于画的右下角，骑在马上只露右侧背影，其余全是留白。

“你的字好看。写些东西上去，别让这家伙孤零零的。”

我看不到不朽有任何意义，我要的是全然尽致地活。

路德维希写完这句话时，弗朗西斯认为他在报复那天石膏上看不懂的连笔字。

3

假日。阴云消弭，炎夏氤氲，将人摇晃得半梦半醒。

路德维希刚换了石膏就被朋友叫出去看球赛，回来时整个手臂写满了色彩各异的祝辞。

他在黄昏时刻出现在医院门口。

红轿车在灰黄的病院外墙下无比显眼。一位金色长鬈发的典丽女性鸦黑长裙裹身，倚靠在窗台边潦草地而飞快地写着，面容哀切，又在发现他目光后迅速转为静穆。

直觉让他开口询问道。

“…安珀小姐？”

她的讶异掩饰得很好，灰蓝色的瞳眸通透灵动，白皙薄肤在眼底和鼻尖浅晕些涕零的红。

“安珀……不愿见我一面？”

弗朗西斯听见熟悉的车声开始就一直在等她上来。

他甚至还特意准备了些告别的话。

路德交给他安珀的信。弗朗西斯重复读了三四次，双手没有颤抖，眼神始终宁静。

玛蒂娜不愿意。

她在这趟旅程里，一直跑在他前头，领向出路，领向死路，黑袍下那双灰蓝的冷漠眼睛从不愿回头看一眼。拉斐本无权要求她。他们追逐的向来不是一样东西，如果殊途同归，只是再正常不过的巧合。他们穿梭奔忙，戮猎的无数战利品都挂在马上，最显眼的是玛蒂娜的绕了马脖子一圈的鸟类羽毛。

他们似乎到了世界尽头。

黑色山脉铺下的网状河流燃烧金红火焰汇入红色大湖，四围高耸的灰红巨石林布满冲蚀孔洞，地面中空的草株如北极熊的透明毛发，熏风满载硫磺，神似红墙的石砖建筑孤独矗立于黑雾之中。

作为简单的庆祝，伊莱莎往天上放箭，莱波雷洛敲他的烟斗，吐出红烟圈。玛蒂娜用沙哑的烟嗓放声唱她海盗朋友们惯常的船歌。

拉斐不停地喝手边烈酒。

“它让我燥热得像步入春日的雌猫。”弗朗西斯前些日子悄悄向达米安要了瓶酒，只敢喝那么少许，否则爱丽丝会闻出来。

爱丽丝昨天已经发现了。路德维希面无表情地想道。

“安珀…看起来如何？”

“她很漂亮。”

“噢。谢谢你告诉我前女友美貌如初。”弗朗西斯在路德维希自我发觉答非所问之前抢着调笑道。

“不，我的意思是…她很悲伤。”

法国男人噤声几秒，眼睛里转着些温柔的东西。

“路易，你真可爱。如果想追她，我这里有好建议——”

“弗朗西斯！”“好了好了。”

4

法国人今天再次收到了一封信。他急匆匆接过去，裁纸刀割得不规整的边缘有些纸屑，被他飞快地掸掉，然而急得折两道的信纸都差点揭不开。

正在用单手绑鞋带的路德维希同时停下，直视弗朗西斯展信后表情复杂的侧脸，念头里轮转千万种或好或坏的可能。

“…剧院火灾。首演告吹。”

弗朗西斯捏捏信封，里面还有张事故剪报和剧场内部的全景照。

“看这头。”

“第一次带妆彩排时，悬顶的吊桥牵引绳坏了。我从十多米高的地方，恰好摔进舞台道具里，整个铁架随之劈头盖脸砸上来。尽管有个女孩试着把陷入半昏迷的我拉开——她一定吓坏了——它还是送了我几乎致死的急性感染和……”他嘴唇动了动，略过那些敏感词汇。

先前路德维希也只向护士打听过，那是个非常不幸的截肢事件。

“我本来也只是替补。你可以瞧瞧，床头刚开始会有十几束花，一沓信件和慰问卡片，过几日就只是重复商议后的赔偿金，再后来大概就剩下个残废的家伙。现在，他们字里行间都在暗示，埋怨指戳我给即将公演的《赫卡尤牧师》带来了噩兆。有趣，还刻意把剪报当成罪证吗？

“演员坠落事故和莫名其妙的突发火灾也不算怪。真要联系起来加个奇事的名头以迁怒，我就止不住想，该不会有谁在剧院提到了那部苏格兰剧？”

谁也提不起嘴角致以宽慰。

弗朗西斯强作打趣，看着照片又陷入沉默，拉下雪白的帐幕，一整天没有说话。

路德维希摊开书看不下任何一行字。他仔细注意着帐幕里的动静，却只在夜半听到楼上病房一位姑娘幽凉的啜泣。

他记起最初来这儿的情形。戴着氧气面罩的弗朗西斯被几个男人围在中间，像奇珍异兽的展品。

他们揭开毯子看那块被绷带包裹的残端。

他们在讨论赔偿。数字不断变动着。

弗朗西斯望向新观众——路德维希的那一瞬间，一双眼里分明是无尽的、无处发泄的愤怒。

笼中之鸟。

5

莱波雷洛向来傲于引水主业。即便在陆地，他也从没让这群人迷过路。

雕花的小拐杖指向石砖建筑。莱波雷洛：我往红墙去。

他便再没现身。

此后的亿万年至永恒，上帝所能见，是石砖迷宫里一副枯骨在潘洛斯的无尽阶梯里骑行，六分仪已碎作尘灰。某种意义上，他不知是在前进还是后退，以及，他是否存在于时间里，没人知道。

伊莱莎：不如试试入那火湖。瞧啊，几叶红船。

湖边土壤抻张的石蒜花犹如巨型红蜘蛛。

灵巧的弓箭手坐入红船，漂流到火湖中心，就开始打转。

她的眼睛已然消失。

拉斐松懈的神经突然紧绷起来。

红墙的黑雾一直缓慢地跟随他们。

危机事件。

弗朗西斯眼睛上放着一个冒凉气的小冰袋。

“你将要出院了？”

路德维希点点头，突然反应过来弗朗西斯无法看到，尽量沉低声音作出肯定答复。

“是的，两星期后，周五。”

“……常来看我。”

“我会的。”

弗朗西斯暂时不见了那双眼睛，路德维希只觉他孤立无援。“你的朋友肯定不止我。”

“或许火灾前，还在为排演而奔忙的人中，有五六位。”

“……”

他岔开话题。“路易，你居然能听完我那些糟糕的话。噢，或许没听，那也没关系。”

路德维希看他。纱帐的影下，弗朗西斯白金色的头发因为保持着同一姿势，已经被融化的冰水浸湿少许。嘴唇微张，也不知道埋下多少未说出口的话。

他某一刻强忍住了触碰弗朗西斯的冲动。

弗朗西斯一直在融化；他太需要些温柔的东西。

他率先否定了自己。

6

“我梦见我和自己无限复制的肢体一起掉落进黢黑地洞，探不到底。”

弗朗西斯半张脸埋在被子里，他神色疲惫，不像昨晚没睡好，只是梦魇残余的惊惧和发涩的疼痛。他整整两天没有任何食欲，比之前更甚。

“通体白色的人群融成一片湖，他们的脸在我脚下散成一片一片，像浮水莲叶。该死的是，他们全部张大了嘴，叫我名字。”

“路易，我的左腿…好疼。”

弗朗西斯蜷成一团，薄毯下分明没有那部分肢体的存在。

拉斐惊惶驾马，熟悉天象的玛蒂娜领他离开。可他发现如何也走不出这如碗扣下的黯淡天幕。他们是被上帝捕捉的困兽，只在笼子里横冲直撞，滑稽不堪。

戏弄手段从不匮缺，她的马一阵趔趄栽倒在地，转眼被黑雾分食为骨架。拉斐忙抓住她的手，急着拉她上马。

来不及。玛蒂娜被雾里成千上万的细针穿身而过。拉斐感觉女人的手臂失去了重量，连同那袍子，粉碎裂化成数百只荒原墨鸦，消散而去。

拉斐大抵是该死去的。

如果用这条残废的命撑回家，他只会发现住满了老鼠和杂草的空城堡，家眷仆役带走了全数财产，他的土地即便存在又有何意义。

拉斐想。我还是死掉比较值当。

“弗朗西斯，你的精神看起来不大好。”

“我一如往常，路易。兴许是你即将出院的心情让我看起来凄惨些。”

“……拉斐不能死。”

“你怎么知道他愿意活下来？”

男孩如鲠在喉。他不知怎样回应才能不投石入海。他右手拆了石膏，仍旧习惯性地蜷在胸前，这个动作压制遮掩过他很大部分的不安。

凭着对玛蒂娜的爱吗？拉斐这样自嘲。那团雾已经再次追上了他，仿佛一切都是场诱逃。他整个人被掀起，一次、一次抛摔在地。

大地訇响震动，天幕由正中向两处撕裂，比白昼更炫目的光芒令他睁不开眼，地面下陷，胶着一气，拉斐闻到阵强烈的蜂蜜甜香，身体如入流沙，脚底崩坏倾斜，他站不稳，趔趔趄趄朝后倒去。直至从眼睛的眯缝中看见一个巨大的少年的头颅，眼白多于沉寂的黑，鼻梁上有一道不显眼的胎记。

那是他自己，是取下蜜罐盖布往里看的拉斐自己。

他怎么能有救赎呢。玛蒂娜和他的骏马不知何处去，他手臂断成三节，胫骨穿出腿侧，搅和在血肉里，白森森露一大块，内脏全数在里头碎裂糜烂，闪过的千万念头也不知何事，让他把这场景与那天早上吃的番茄沙拉联系起来。墨鸦们死寂无言，直勾勾盯着，屏息等待他栽倒的瞬间。

那便如它们所愿。

“拉斐那具尸体，被乌鸦一点点分食。”

拉斐最后望见的只是老鸹泛着油光的黑色翅膀羽织的天穹。

弗朗西斯看着路德沉肃的颜色，竟些微得意。尽管他一时心内郁结，几近喘不过气。

“路易，你明白自己不需要童话——譬如你爱看的那些书。”

莱波雷洛，伊莱莎，玛蒂娜，拉斐。弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦。

“他们只是飞得过于靠近太阳的伊卡洛斯，引火烧身。”

7

弗朗西斯的叙述似乎结束了。他把自己封闭在厚重的纱帐里，一声不吭。

两天后，他向爱丽丝小姐要一面镜子。她因为这事把医生叫过来。

半年来弗朗西斯一直在抗拒能反射映照他躯体的任何事物，这要求岂不是破天荒——

“路德，你能…先出去一趟吗。”

他理解的。

爱丽丝将轮椅推进病房，后头跟着医生。

他便转身往楼梯口的窗外看。

他听见十分钟后轮椅往相反的方向去。

他听见弗朗西斯在诊疗室短暂的、失控与愤怒的吼叫，随之便是发泄般的哭泣。

路德维希很多时候觉得他人欢痛与自己并不相通——除了这次。不同于怜悯的悲哀从足尖爬上来扰他心智，又瞬即消散。哭泣的人不是他自己；悲悯？他想，弗朗西斯不需要。

自此以后，弗朗西斯每天都在所有人的视线以外进入诊疗室。

他回来总见到床头放着枝紫罗兰。

路德维希不想偷窥他神色——仅觉纱帐拉开的时间愈发久了。

他们稀奇地享受这种并不尴尬的缄默。

8

Boom.

路德维希在出院的前一晚无来由地紧张，他以为那只是激动所致。他睁眼看天花板，晚些终究又睡去。

晚睡的乏累令他对临近晌午的巨响没有太过留意，只当是哪辆车卸货出了错。再过一两分钟，病院吵嚷起来。他本想侧身撇开那些聒噪，半睁眼，弗朗西斯那边的纱帐已然拉开到底，床被齐整，好似没人来过一般。

“弗朗西斯？！”

他自然往嘈杂声源探去。病房窗口正下方，有个盖了白布的人形物体，蜷缩侧身。

胎儿。解剖。撒旦，血。焚烧，酒醉。牧师祝祷。铁铲。啜泣，嘶哑。

细密雨点缓慢泼洒开。

路德维希僵在那儿。

他做了什么？

他什么都没做。

他只是旁观者，愧悔却在某一刻钳食他。

他可能忘记在弗朗西斯想喝冰汽水时托朋友给他带去一瓶，可能忘记在弗朗西斯说那条不存在的左腿疼痛不已时张口安抚他，可能忘记在最初弗朗西斯被围观时——

他根本不相信自己的猜想。

嘿，玛蒂娜，我可没死。

站在海崖边上的玛蒂娜迟疑犹豫了两三秒，回过头来。噢，她总算甘愿回头看他，只是变了副模样。软金色的短鬈发将扬未扬，湖蓝色双眼衔着余魂未定的惊诧。

拉斐在笑，用拐杖敲敲木制假腿。我现在比你更像个海盗啦。

弗朗西斯撑着助行器，一侧长裤卷起，纯黑色的金属义肢从髋部延伸到底，手臂因过分用力维持这种诡异且无法信任的平衡感，蜿蜒几道青筋。

“你今天出院，哥哥我…不想坐在轮椅里送人。”

这么几个月了。路德维希感觉得到弗朗西斯有些粘他。而他自己？从某种意义上说，亦是。

拉斐来到她身边，望向崖底。搁浅的鲸鱼被海潮冲刷着尾巴，毫无生气。

“可怜的姑娘。愿她灵魂安息。”

“她是？”

“半夜哭泣的那位女孩。达米安说，她失去了眼睛。”

路德维希微颔首。他记得这件事。

大雨在屋檐铁棚泥地枝叶上爆裂。

中庭，弗朗西斯在他的搀扶下慢慢坐到椅子上。他纵使臂部有力，撑着身子走了一段路也靠在椅背大喘着气。

“要我说个好结局给你吗？譬如，陷入绝境的拉斐听见天神启示。他灵光一闪，用刀子挑开指甲，背面刻着几个文字。于是他用这咒语赋予长剑，斩杀黑雾，击碎天地桎梏，黑暗散去，所有人愉快地复活，世界尽头的真正面目原是有如瑞文戴尔的世外桃源。拉斐后悔的事情只有忘了叫上游吟诗人。”

“强扯。”“哈哈哈哈，可不就是。”

弗朗西斯直直地看他，颜色柔和。

“玛蒂娜得死去一次…拉斐同样如此。”

玛蒂娜注视拉斐那双清亮的紫色眸子。

她说拉斐回来了。

波诺伏瓦先生也回来了。

9

路德维希。

他后来看了很多部歌舞剧，有时候尤其注意伴舞们和当了背景板的小角色。

所以他会记起弗朗西斯复健期第一次脱下义肢穿了舞鞋，把他当架子，执意立稳身躯。

万般尝试。直至他们分离，天鹅已长回它的翅膀。

弗朗西斯对生命至美的渴求，映刻在路德维希心底每处柔软之地。他的年纪，从未在一个生命体上看到过迷狂，燎热与纵情，于无尽阵痛中甦醒的弗朗西斯是阿尔丰斯·穆夏的石版画，是倾盆大雨中丝毫未断绝苍茫信念的哈登角琴。

至于他们各自纷乱五年后再于某地相遇，近若一瞬的时间，他们共同牵绊着紫罗兰熏香，燥热湿雨，缠身伤药，收敛的一切哀苦。

然后他又记起，幼兽所见非天鹅，展翼炫耀的原是孔雀的高傲。

也许那些话他能逐字逐句放在吻里，告诉弗朗西斯的百骸魂灵。

您的出现令我欣喜非常。

朋友。

——————————

梗源or解释

①索伦之眼： _Lord Of The Rings_ 的大boss。

②番木鳖碱：剧毒，提炼自马钱子。

③See the pyramid…：出自 _You belong to me_ 。

④我看不到不朽有什么意义…：实际上是歌词。出自德语音乐剧《Mozart!》的曲目Wie Wird Man Seinen Schatten Los。原句是“Was soll mir die Unsterblichkeit! Vor dem Sterben will ich leben.”

⑤苏格兰剧：麦克白诅咒，一个剧场迷信。传闻无论只是在朋友面前讲麦克白和相关的故事或是在舞台上表演剧目，只要说出麦克白的英文名和跟他有关联的人就会发生不幸事件。一般用the Scottish Play代指。

⑥红墙：La Muralla Roja，西班牙某艺术性景点。

⑦伊卡洛斯：希腊神话中的角色。用手作的翅膀逃离克里特岛却飞得太高，被太阳融化翅膀掉入海里而死。

⑧瑞文戴尔： _Lord Of The Rings_ 里精灵们的中土居所。

最后解释：“拉斐”是弗朗西斯在《赫卡尤牧师》中饰演的角色；“玛蒂娜”是弗朗西斯女友安珀的角色。

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝閱讀。


End file.
